Five Minutes Before the Bell
by Eowyn Rain
Summary: Blaine decides to confess something to Kurt, five minute before the bell.


**Title:** Five Minutes Before The Bell...  
**Pairing/Character(s):** Kurt/Blaine, mentions of Wes and David  
**Spoilers:** If you know who Blaine, David, and Wes are, and you've heard of Dalton, you should be fine. ;)  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Glee, but alas, I do not. =(  
**Summary:** Blaine decides to confess something to Kurt, five minute before the bell.  
**  
Author's Notes: **This is the result of the prompt: **Five mintues before the bell**,  
for the Kurt/Blaine Holiday Rush Fest.

* * *

Five minutes before the bell, Blaine changed his, and Kurt's lives forever.

He had been nervous since the night before. After Wes, David, and a few of the other Warblers staged an intervention for him, he had promised that he would tell Kurt that he was in love with him.

That is, he would tell him, before Friday, _or one of them would tell Kurt for him_.

He had begged, and he had pleaded, but it was like hitting a brick wall of dark blue and red bricks. They believed that Kurt deserved to know, speculated that Kurt loved him too, (How could they know things like that? They didn't, and they were making a gamble on his love life), and told him that it was for his own good that somebody let Kurt know just how much Blaine pined for him, and how standing next to each other, felt so close, and yet, _so far_.

It was Thursday. One day away from either pouring out his heart to the guy he loved...or to have his guts spilled out to said guy by his _friends_. He had to do this. It really was time to tell Kurt the truth.

Was he worried that it might ruin their friendship?

_Hell YES!_

But, if his friends were staging inventions over his feelings for the boy, obviously things were getting out of hand.

Blaine had a plan. He would casually invite Kurt to watch a movie in the commons, and maybe go back to his dorm later to read the new Vogue together. It was something normal for them, something comfortable, and something they did together, _alone_.

He needed to be alone with Kurt, away from prying eyes, to tell him everything he kept inside since he first laid eyes on him. He needed Kurt to be comfortable, happy, and in his room, so maybe if things didn't go well, Kurt would still want to be friends, and he could leave Blaine alone to cry his eyes out.

Blaine was always a little on the dramatic side.

Blaine didn't intend on, was the smile Kurt gave him in the crowded hallway, or the unsettling news he gave was going to go to his pre-planned shopping trip with Mercedes and Tina tonight, right after school. He would probably be back late, so he might not see Blaine until tomorrow.

_TOMORROW!_

They had five minutes until the bell, and Blaine was in a state of panic. His plans were ruined, he wouldn't see Kurt until tomorrow, (which made him pout in itself), and tomorrow was _Friday_.

"Oh, I've got to head off to History! I'll text you later!"

Kurt said, walking backwards, before turning, and walking down the hallway.

Blaine opened his mouth, and called out to Kurt.

"Wait! Kurt!"

Kurt turned back quickly, smiled, and avoided two guys he almost bumped into.

"Yes?"

Blaine, who was usually calm, collected, and charming...meant to say something like, _"Gee, Kurt, I hope you have a good time!" _or _"Text me after six, I have to Rugby practice today" _or even the slightly sappy, "_Have fun! I'll miss you, tell Mercedes I said Hello!"_

He didn't, however, give his mouth permission to say,

"I love you."

He felt the effects of his blurt immediately. His eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed.

Kurt stood him the middle of the hallway, staring at Blaine with his own wide eyes, but unlike Blaine, he was ghostly pale.

"Wha-What did you just say? Blaine?"

Every guy in the hall stopped, dead in their tracks. It appeared a _lot_ of people were going to be late for class.

Kurt appeared to be shaking, staring, waiting for Blaine to tell him what he said, if he had heard him right.

Blaine took a breath.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel. I hope you have fun tonight. Say Hello to Mercedes for me."

He then turned, and started walking down the opposite end of the hall. He heard the *thud* of a backpack hitting the ground, and the pounding of feet in of oh so fabulous shoes running towards him. A hand reached out and swung him around. Kurt was standing there, breathing heavily, with a shocked, yet, unreadable expression on his face.

"You...love me?"

"Yes, very much in fact."

"...platonically?"

"Afraid not. I'm hopelessly gone for you. Over the Moon. Ask Wes and David, they staged an intervention and everything."

"...that's not funny, Blaine."

"I'm not joking Kurt. I love y-"

"Yes, you said that! When were you planning on telling ME?"

The bell rang, unnoticed to all that was still in the hall.

"I was planning tonight, but I forgot you were going out tonight."

Kurt just blinked at Blaine, looking lost...but not unhappy.

"You love me?"

Blaine smiled at this. He was starting to get the impression that this bit of information might not be as unwelcome as he thought it would.

"Yes, Kurt. Madly, Passionately, Stupidly in love with you."

Then it happened. As he said that, Kurt face changed from lost, to the most beautiful sunrise of a smile. He moved his hand from Blaine's arm, to his hand, and _squeezed_.

"Stupidly is right. You probably just earned us a demerit for being late for class!"

Still smiling, Kurt leaned closer to Blaine,

"I would be so mad at you right now, if I wasn't so damn _happy_!"

Blaine smiled a matching smile, and closed the gap between to two of them.

The crowd cheered loudly, throwing cat-calls and wolf whistles, even as the teachers came to break up the spectical in the hall. 

Pulling away from the most perfect, amazing kiss ever witnessed in Dalton history, Kurt whispered in Blaine ear.

"Oh, by the way, I love you too. Now, get to class."


End file.
